Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage device, an information storage system, and an information storage control program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various information storage systems have been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-267569 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1) describes an information storage system capable of backing up data by transferring the data to a plurality of information storage devices.